Fifty Little Things
by p y n q u e
Summary: Kissing a chick isn't as fun as kissing you, Munk. / One sentence LJ challenge. Slash/Incest.


**a/n: **Found this on FF, but it's from LJ. Some of the words are changed to be catlike.

Doing my favorite slash pairing, Munkustrap/Tugger.

I cheated on thirty...

**Warnings: **Slash. Incest. Sexual themes. Human elements.

* * *

**1. Comfort**

The stares he gets are a little unnerving, but any doubts that crawl into Munkustrap's mind are eradicated when the Tugger squeezes his hand.

**2. Kiss**

"Kissing a chick isn't as fun as kissing you, Munk."

**3. Soft**

Munkustrap isn't as much of a pushover as the Tugger thought, and as the silver tom pushes him down, it's confirmed.

**4. Pain**

The Tugger can see the pain in his brother's face as Demeter stares at the two, and he'd say she was disgusted, but he really can't tell.

**5. Potatoes**

No matter how many times Munkustrap said, "Open the tunnel, here comes the train," Tugger simply wouldn't eat those damn potatoes.

**6. Rain**

The Tugger hates the rain, with the terrible wetness of it all, but if it means cuddling with Munkustrap under an awning, it's all right.

**7. Chocolate**

Munkustrap prefers real kisses over the candy ones.

**8. Happiness**

Munkustrap was never the giddy-happy type, but the Tugger brings out the worst in him.

**9. Telephone**

The last thing Munkustrap expects to happen on his birthday is to get a call from The Tugger, asking what kind of cake he likes, and how to spell his name.

**10. Ears**

"I'll take it you liked that," Munkustrap chuckles at the Tugger, who covers his ears with his paws and tries to pretend his face isn't bright red.

**11. Name**

There were a lot of innuendos with the Tugger's title, and Munkustrap would be rather glad about that.

**12. Sensual**

They weren't really much for theatrics, so when the Tugger puts a rose in his teeth, Munkustrap couldn't help but laugh.

**13. Death**

It's tough for both of them to watch their father be lowered into the ground—but they'll stay strong for each other.

**14. Sex**

Munkustrap just has that affect on the Tugger, an affect that makes him yowl.

**15. Touch**

Munkustrap never begged; he demanded.

**16. Weakness**

That's just what they are to each other.

**17. Tears**

To be honest, he didn't really think the Munkustrap could cry, but that's the furthest thought from Tugger's mind as he takes the silver tom in his arms.

**18. Speed**

Tugger's over running after queens—now he just wants to chase Munkustrap.

**19. Wind**

Sometimes Munkustrap wishes they could just fly away, ride on the wind and leave.

**20. Freedom**

The Tugger always wants what he can't have—and this time he doesn't mind.

**21. Life**

Even if they know they can't have kits of their own, at least they've got Jemima.

**22. Jealousy**

Munkustrap had to fight off a smirk as Tugger danced around the queens—if only they knew what he knew.

**23. Paws**

Tugger has a habit of letting his paws wander at very inappropriate times.

**24. Taste**

The Tugger doesn't really know what Munkustrap tastes like, but he knows it tastes _good._

**25. Devotion**

Munkustrap knows he's lucky—no, scratch that; he's special.

**26. Forever**

"I hope you're ready for _forever, _Munkustrap, 'cos you're stuck with me."

**27. Blood**

Even if the Tugger only gets a little cut, the sound of the glass breaking makes Munkustrap's heart stop.

**28. Sickness**

"When I said _in sickness and in health_, I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to deal with the former."

**29. Melody**

The Tugger can't help but feel smug when he hears Munkustrap humming his song.

**30. Star**

"You know how people always tell you to reach for the stars when you're little? Well, I got you."

**31. Home**

To Munkustrap, a home doesn't need a roof; it just needs strong arms—and maybe a sexy body, too.

**32. Confusion**

"Did you just call me Tum Rum Tugger?"

**33. Fear**

Munkustrap knows, now, that sometimes he doesn't have to be the fearless leader.

**34. Lightning/thunder**

It was embarrassing, but the Tugger was definitely the lightning to Munkustrap's thunder—after all, lightning comes before thunder.

**35. Bonds**

It might have been stupid, but the only way Tugger could think of to show his feelings for Munkustrap was to tie a string to each of their pinkies.

**36. Market**

After spending over a hundred bucks at the farmer's market, Munkustrap vowed never to let the Tugger come with him again.

**37. Technology**

Munkustrap didn't need porn—he had the Tugger.

**38. Gift**

"I prefer sex over pretty-wrapped books and crap."

**39. Smile**

Munkustrap really regretted getting Tugger that camera—he'd been yelled at to smile twenty times in two hours.

**40. Innocence**

Munkustrap remembered the old days, when everyone was tiny and clean and stuff—but he likes being all dirty and stuff more.

**41. Completion**

It's far too cliché to say that they complete each other, even if they do.

**42. Clouds**

Munkustrap couldn't keep from slapping himself when Tugger started singing "My Girl" after he complained about the bad weather.

**43. Sky**

It was the perfect time to comment on how Munkustrap's eyes were blue like the sky, but Tugger kept his mouth shut—Munkustrap would never let him hear the end of it.

**44. Heaviside**

Whenever he looks up, the Tugger wondered if Deuteronomy was watching them—and what he was thinking.

**45. Hell**

Whenever Munkustrap told him to go to Hell, Tugger would simply reply, "I'm taking you with me."

**46. Sun**

That's exactly what the Tugger was—he gave Munkustrap warmth, light.

**47. Moon**

Sometimes, Munkustrap wonders what Jemima thinks of him, thinks of his relationship with Tugger, and if she's really all that okay with it…

**48. Waves**

Munkustrap wasn't sure how Tugger convinced him to go to the beach, and he most certainly didn't expect to be thrown in the water like that.

**49. Fur**

Before they got together, Munkustrap thought Tugger's mane was annoying—but now, he decided it was a lot easier to hold on to than his head fur.

**50. Supernova**

When they're together, there's no such thing as the universe, or troubles, or an end—it's just them, and them alone.

* * *

**a/n: **Munkustrap and Tugger. The sex.

I recommend you do this, it's super fun. I might want to do it again… suggest a pairing, yeah? Femslash or het…

"I don't claim to hate reviews." – **rawrrkitty**


End file.
